


Come Home

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Neuller, FIFA Men's Player 2020, Flashbacks, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Manuel, Omega!Robert, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: After winning the Treble with his team and bagging one trophy after the other, Robert finally wins the prestigious 'FIFA Best Men's Player' award. All his dreams have been fulfilled, but then why is his heart still empty and hollow?
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my drafts with two thirds written for three weeks now, but I only managed to find the motivation to finish it now. Take it as a belated Happy New Years gift. I have shamelessly used Robert winning the FIFA Best Player Award as an excuse to write smut (sue me, I was feeling vindicated and horny).  
> Also in the past few weeks I have fallen deep down the Neullendowski rabbit hole. Yeah, yeah, I know I have read and written threesomes with them before but this was more due to my love für Müllendowski and also liking Neuller, less actively shipping all three of them together. But It seems they have become my OT3 now, so expect more down that road from me. (You'd think I was suspecting something when I insisted on getting these three tattooed over my entire back four years ago, but no I was clueless. I guess I'm just really slow.  
> On the downside, I spent my two weeks vacation revisiting my old fandoms (Supernatural, Marvel, Sherlock...) and I would really like to write something for them as well, so I'm afraid I will have to divide my already limited free time between all my favorite ships. Apologies for that, but I guess long waiting is better than nothing, right?

**Come Home**

As the video feed cut off at the end of the event, Robert finally dared to let out the breath he had been holding. It was over, he had done it.

He was officially the _best football player in the world_.

The thought was surreal, even though his teammates and friends – and even the media – had lobbied him as the frontrunner for the prestigious award for weeks. Robert had been dreaming of winning this award ever since it became clear that a professional football career was what he envisioned for his future. This entire last year had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him, the team going from a crisis at the start of the season to eventually winning everything there was to win under their new coach. And like his team Robert had gone on to win everything possible, in a year that had proved difficult not just for football but the world in general.

All of his dreams had come true today, the weight of the award in his hands a tangible reminder that he wasn’t hallucinating; that this was real. Then why did he still feel like something was missing? He was happy – of course he was, not just with the award but with the treble, with _everything_ – yet it still wasn’t enough.

It was this feeling of incompleteness, this lingering emptiness in his heart, that had driven him on for years, to keep fighting harder and harder until he would finally win everything and be at peace with himself.

He had thought that fight would finally be over tonight if he just managed to win this special recognition. He had won – and yet the ache in his heart remained. It was a depressing realization.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder but when he looked up, it was just Hansi smiling benevolently at him. “I’m so proud of you, Robert. No one deserved this award more this year than you did.”

His words calmed some of the tension rolling in the striker’s stomach and Robert settled his own hand above the Beta’s to squeeze it gratefully “Thank you. But you deserved to win too. What you did with our team was amazing.”

Hansi shrugged, his smile not wavering in the slightest. “Honestly I don’t care so much about this award. For a coach it’s not the same as it is for a player and I’m much happier about the things we accomplished as a team than an individual trophy collecting dust on my shelf.”

He winked before dropping his hand away and moving away towards their media team. They were probably eager to talk with Robert first but he couldn’t face them yet. Instead he turned towards the large blond Omega patiently waiting a few feet away.

Manuel was smiling softly, the scent of happy Omega wafting off him strongly. It still amazed Robert even now, after years of knowing him, how Manuel could be so comfortable in his own skin, wearing his nature openly on his sleeve like a badge of pride, in a world that was not kind to male Omegas. Manuel had endured so much mockery from players and media alike just because he was born submissive and though it had died down to mere whispers after his continuing success, it had never faded away completely. There would always be haters using his designation against him but Manuel had never let it affect him.

So similar to Robert and yet the complete opposite.

The raven-haired striker had been all too accepting of the media trying to drag him down by pinning him as the stereotypical Alpha male that only thought about himself in a world full of egoistical dominants. Nothing could be further from the truth and though his changed playing style in the past two years had put an end to that popular argument, he didn’t mind people who still brought it up every now and then. He had been comfortable hiding behind the wall of lies he had built up around his name the moment he had received his first professional contract at Delta Warsaw. Only a handful of people knew the truth about Robert, the man in front him being one of them.

Manuel had found out by accident but he had taken it in stride, never judging Robert for his dubious choice. Instead it seemed to have brought the two closer together and Manuel had been supportive of him in a way Robert knew he didn’t deserve. And while the younger one was thankful for that support, it made him feel ashamed whenever he looked up into the most gentle of eyes he had ever seen.

Manuel’s smile was evident not just in his eyes but also his voice when he finally spoke. “Congratulations for winning. Not that I had ever any doubt about that.”

Despite the confusing mix of pride, ache and shame in his heart, Robert found himself mirroring that smile. “Thanks, Manu. And congrats for being the best goalkeeper in the world. Not like we didn’t know that for the last six years.”

The last bit of tension seemed to fade away and they leaned forward at the same time, embracing each other tightly.

From the corner of his eye Robert could see the cameras going off like a lightning storm, eager to capture a supposedly candid shot of the Alpha and Omega together. Amidst the congratulations for them both, there would certainly be a few articles wondering about the nature of their friendship.

The world didn’t know that Robert Lewandowski was an Omega as well. They hadn’t been ready for it and neither had Robert been ready to come out as a submissive rather than the Alpha male his image painted him to be. Robert had always taken great lengths to keep up appearances but tonight he felt too drained for that. He just wanted to take comfort in this embrace with his fellow teammate, media reactions be damned. Manuel had never minded what they wrote about him and the blond’s mate was far too secure in their bond as well to consider Robert a threat. Far from it actually, but Robert couldn’t allow himself to think of that now. He couldn’t break down here, surrounded by sharks eager for blood…

He could feel Manuel lowering his head against the side of his head, scenting subtly along his hairline. Robert’s true scent was hidden under the blockers, they both knew that, but Manuel had only ever once gotten a whiff of the raven-haired’s true scent and that had been a long time ago. This lie was what Manuel was used to.

Robert allowed himself to tilt his head upwards to bridge the height difference between them, seeking out the place the blond’s pulse was beating steadily. Manuel’s scent was so strong and sweet that it put Robert at ease immediately. He closed his eyes as he stayed for a long moment, letting the calm wash over him. The bond between him and the goalkeeper had developed so slow but steady that he hadn’t noticed he loved Manuel as far more than a friend until several months ago. Robert had taken the strength of their friendship as a result of what they were.

Two Omegas standing their ground in a world of Alphas. Two Omegas in love with the same Alpha.

It should serve as a reason for hatred and jealousy between them, knowing that Thomas loved them both as well. But Manuel and Robert had never let that get to them, maybe because there had never been a point in time at which they had been able to consider each other as equal rivals. The moment Robert had realized that he loved Thomas – the moment that Thomas had comforted him after another lost Champions League semi-final – had been the moment Thomas had put an obstacle between them that Robert had been too much of a coward to overcome…

_He remembered that night so clearly, him still standing under the shower’s warm stream of water as he allowed his tears to fall. Thinking he could allow himself to be weak because he was alone. Until the subtle scent of ‘Alpha’ had warned him just a second before hands circled his waist from behind and he felt Thomas’s naked body pressing against his back._

_“It’s fine, Lewy” he had whispered in a soft voice. And though the blockers were obviously still doing their job, there was no doubt that Thomas knew the truth. “We’re alone here, you can cry now, my Omega.”_

_And Robert finally let go, not trying to hold his sobs in any longer. All the while Thomas’s hands had stroked up and down his sides ever so gently, as though he feared Robert would break. Sometimes Robert wondered if the soft kiss against his neck had just been a dream. Until he remembered the rush of emotion it had elicited from deep down the bottom of his heart, the comfort and love radiating off the Alpha so strong that he reacted instinctively._

_He hadn’t thought about it because if he had been able to, his brain would have screamed at him that Thomas was already happily mated to Manuel, he wouldn’t want Robert that way. But because Robert hadn’t been thinking and only reacted to the open love the Alpha was gifting him with, he had tilted his head to the side in the most obvious form of submission, his voice needy as he begged. “Claim me, Alpha, please! I’m yours.”_

_And goddamn, feeling Thomas’s lips press against his most vulnerable spot had almost been too much, the one thing he wanted so close that Robert was already imagining it, finally becoming one with the Alpha who understood him in ways that Robert didn’t even understand himself._

_But Thomas shattered the illusion, pressing a regretful kiss against the side of his neck before pulling away. “I can’t, Robert.”_

_Robert could feel the moment of utter happiness slipping rapidly, but he ignored it, turning in Thomas’s arms until he could scent the Alpha in return. As his lips brushed over the mating bite there and Manuel’s scent hit his nose, he licked the spot softly, trying to convey with unmistakable actions that he was aware of Thomas’ first mate, that he didn’t mind sharing his Alpha because this - a mating bond with the only Alpha he could ever allow himself to be vulnerable with - was so much more important to him than staking a claim for himself._

_Before he could do something unforgivable, Thomas’s hand wound around his neck and pulled him away from the Alpha’s throat. “No, Robert, stop it!” His tone wasn’t angry as much as desperate but even so, Robert’s body locked down to obey his Alpha’s command. “I love you, I do. And God, do I want you to become mine. But the part of you that I love is the real you, the one you keep locking in a cage. Not the lie you hide behind.”_

_It was a feeling so pure and perfect that it jarred Robert because of how misplaced it was in this moment of undeniable rejection. Thomas loved even the weakest and most fragile parts of Robert, but then why was he pushing him away?_

_“I know that, Alpha,” he replied, wondering if he was doing it wrong, asking it wrong. There were more traditional forms to ask for an Alpha’s claim, but Thomas had always struck him as a modern and open-minded person. Still, if this was what it took for Thomas to become his bonded mate, Robert was willing to do it without hesitation._

_It had been years since Robert had allowed himself to be in a position that bordered on submissiveness. He had been hiding his true nature for so long, that it didn’t come to him as naturally as it should to an Omega. He had never done this very thing before, but he figured it must be as instinctual for him as breathing. Without hesitation he dropped down onto his knees in front of his Alpha._

_Thomas’ eyes widened in shock. “Robert, what are you-?”_

_He broke off with a startled yelp when the raven-haired Omega leaned forward to take his cock into his mouth. Robert had only ever been on the receiving end of a blowjob, by people assuming him an Alpha but it was less terrifying than he had anticipated._

_Because this was Thomas, the Alpha he wanted to belong to. It was almost freeing to finally drop the veil of illusions and be himself as he surrendered his body, mind and soul. Thomas seemed frozen in place, too startled by the turn of events to react and Robert used the moment to familiarize himself with his Alpha’s cock, sucking the tip gently before flattening out his tongue to take him in deeper._

_Above his head Thomas let out a heated moan and finally he buried his fingers in the Omega’s hair. Robert was surrounded by the scent and taste of his Alpha and he couldn’t help a strangled whimper as he felt his body responding in turn, his own cock hardening between his legs while slick was leaking from his hole._

_The air was rapidly drenched in mating pheromones, the musky scent of Alpha blending with the sweet flavor of Omega._

_Thomas’ cock was growing with arousal and Robert brought one hand to the base, steading himself as he started to move, bobbing his head up and down along the thick shaft._

_“Robert, we shouldn’t…” Thomas whispered almost pleadingly, the words dying on his tongue as Robert pulled off to mouth shamelessly against the Alpha’s balls._

_“Aargh!” Thomas cried out, his erection straining painfully against the side of Robert’s face. As the Omega pulled back in order to return his attention to said erection, a sweet wave of arousal caught his attention and from the corner of his eye, he could see Manuel standing a few feet off to the side. For a moment Robert was fearful that the Omega wouldn’t approve, that he wouldn’t want to share his glorious Alpha but then he saw the dark, lust-blown eyes and the large bulge straining the older one’s sweatpants. Manuel must have been watching for a while now and he seemed very onboard with what was happening._

_Robert’s eyes were glued to him even as he started to suck Thomas off in earnest, his hand pumping at the base to make up for not being able to swallow the whole, impressive length of the Alpha’s arousal. It was such a powerful moment between the three of them, the two Omegas holding each other’s gaze while their Alpha’s moans echoed in the room. The scent of Manuel’s arousal was like a balm to Robert’s soul, ensuring that this was no longer the betrayal he had selfishly set out to do, just to stop feeling lonely._

_The blond’s hand was dropping to his waistband, palming himself over the soft fabric and Robert was surprised by his sudden wish to taste the other Omega as well, to find out if his cock felt as perfect in his mouth as Thomas’s did. The thought came so sudden that Robert wasn’t prepared for his own orgasm, almost choking on Thomas’s cock as he came between them untouched._

_Thomas shivered violently. “Fuck!, I’m gonna…I’m gonna come!”_

_He barely got out the words before his cock pulsed and Robert felt the first streaks of semen hitting the back of his throat. He let his hand keep its tight hold on Thomas’s base, keeping the knot from swelling because they were so not ready for that yet. But he stayed pliant until he felt Thomas going soft in his mouth. He gently licked along the shaft until it was clean before finally sitting back on his heels, ignoring the aching in his knees from how long he had stayed on the hard tiles of the floor._

_A quick look at the other Omega told him that Manuel had finished in his pants, the heat in his eyes now replaced by tentative curiosity. Robert felt boneless with exhaustion right now but if their Alpha allowed it, he would happily tend to Manuel next._

_When the silence in the room stretched, Robert turned his attention back to the Alpha, intending to ask for permission, but the guilt-stricken look in Thomas’ eyes immediately sobered him. “What’s wrong, Alpha?”_

_Thomas ran a hand through his hair, looking so torn and in distress that Robert straightened on his knees and instinctively put his hand to the Alpha’s thigh in what he hoped was a grounding gesture. Thomas’s voice sounded wrecked when he managed to speak. “I shouldn’t have done this, I shouldn’t have allowed that_ _to happen.”_

_Robert’s stomach sank so hard that he felt instantly nauseous. “You don’t want this?” The ‘you don’t want me’ went unsaid._

_Thomas shook his head vehemently, his hands cupping Robert’s face as he sunk down on his knees as well, bringing their faces to eye level. “Of course I want this, my sweet Omega. I wish for nothing more than to make you mine and to mate you right here, right now.” He looked over to where Manuel was standing quietly, looking desperate to join them but knowing that this was an obstacle between Thomas and Robert that he couldn’t fix. “We both do. But you’re living a lie, Robert. Relationships are built on truth, so if you truly want to become mine and Manu’s mate, I have to ask you to stop pretending.”_

_Robert’s blood ran cold. The idea of exposing himself to the world like this, to have the media, the fans and opponent players alike mock him for what he was, made his insides clench with fear. “Alpha, please!” he begged. “You can ask anything of me but not this.”_

_Thomas exhaled, eyes clouding over with sadness. “I knew you would say that. That’s why I feel guilty for not stopping you in time. You shouldn’t have had to do this for me when you only did it in order to get mated.”_

_Despite the deep chill in his bones Robert protested. “You didn’t force me to. It was my choice to submit and I don’t regret it. I never will.”_

_Thomas laughed but it sounded choked from tears. “You’re so beautiful, Lewy, so strong. I wish you could see yourself the way I do.”_

_Robert didn’t understand but he didn’t move away when Thomas, still cradling his face in his hands, leaned forward to kiss him. The act was so tender and loaded with emotion that Robert felt his closed eyes stinging with new tears. He let the love wash over him like a cleansing wave, his body going relaxed and pliant as he opened his mouth to let the Alpha in. It was more than a simple kiss – it was a kiss that conveyed everything they were to each other, everything they wanted to be but wouldn’t be able to._

_When Thomas eventually pulled back, it left Robert feeling cold and empty. “I hope you find what you are looking for. Maybe someone else can give you what I can’t provide you. All I want for you is to be happy. And I think you will only achieve that when you stand by the truth.”_

_Robert swallowed hard. “Thomas, if you-“_

_“No,” Thomas interrupted him softly, his finger at Robert’s lips effectively silencing the Omega. “This isn’t about me. You’ve been carrying all kinds of crap around with you – anger, hurt, self-doubt. But you don’t have to.” He smiled wistfully. “You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You need to learn to love and respect yourself. Only then can you ask someone else to love and respect you equally.”_

_Robert didn’t have anything to say to that. He didn’t move when Thomas dropped his hands and stood up. When the Alpha turned towards his mate, all he managed was a weak “I’m sorry.”_

_It was directed at both of them._

_“Me too,” Thomas responded with one last broken look at him before he stepped away, gently guiding Manuel with him. The older Omega looked like he wanted to say so much but he decided against it. As he followed his Alpha out of the room, Robert felt like he was closing a figurative door behind himself…_

“Lewy?”

Manuel’s soft voice brought him back into the present. He was still hiding his face against the older one’s neck, still scenting him for what must have been several minutes now. The ripple of camera flashlights was gone, as were the presenters, Hansi and… well, everyone.

It took Robert a moment to realize that they were alone in a lounge, both of them straddling a black velvet couch, with Robert draped over Manuel’s chest and his face still tucked into the latter’s neck.

“What happened?” Robert asked confused.

“I think you got scent-drunk,” Manuel responded almost sheepishly as though it could possibly be his fault that the younger Omega had apparently passed out from the rush of hormones. Robert had heard this could happen sometimes – formerly abused Omegas latching onto their saviors or distressed Alphas finally meeting their mates again after life-threatening situations. Never to Robert and certainly not from just…

Finally getting to hold his mate?

“Manu, I love you,” he said out of the blue and woah, what a way to spring a confession out of nowhere.

But the blond only smiled softly at that and reached up to card his fingers affectionately through Robert’s hair. “I know that, dumbass.”

Robert frowned. “How could you possibly know? I never told you that.”

“You didn’t have to. Your eyes speak louder than words ever could, handsome.” Manuel let his hand drop to Robert’s pulse, gently rubbing his thumb along the skin, stimulating the scent gland there. Immediately Robert could feel his body responding, the tension draining from his shoulders and getting replaced by a dull, comforting form of lazy arousal.

Manuel had never been more physical with him than anyone else of their teammates, but something had changed tonight – was still changing right in front of them. Manuel’s eyes were fixed on Robert’s mouth as he reminded them, “We can’t mate. You know that.”

Robert did. Manuel’s conditions were obviously the same as Thomas’s, neither of them willing to burden their pure bond with the mountain of lies Robert was carrying with him. That was if they both still wanted him. “Do you hate me for being selfish?”

It had never occurred to him that Manuel might feel this way, but knowing the older Omega desired him as much as Thomas did, he wondered if it was possible. But Manuel shook his head. “You’re not selfish, Lewy. You’re just afraid and that’s perfectly understandable. The question is if you will let fear control you all your life.”

His words struck a chord within Robert’s heart. He was so tired of hiding and pushing people away. For so many years he had thought gaining people’s respect and appreciation was all he ever wanted. But now that he seemingly had it, it felt hollow and tasteless because it wasn’t truly _his._

People appreciated Robert Lewandowski, the Alpha striker who kept scoring and scoring for his team and sweeping awards. People didn’t appreciate Robert, the Omega who wanted to be happy with his mates, who wanted to submit and hand over control just for once in his life.

With his award tonight, Robert had won everything there was to win - individually and with his team – but the emptiness remained in his heart. An ache that no false respect could ever settle.

A resolve that had lurked in the background for months now, strengthened at this realization.

“Go home, Manu,” he told the other Omega calmly. “Go home and celebrate with your mate.”

“What about you?” Manuel chanced carefully. “I can’t possibly leave you alone right now.”

“I’ll be alright,” Robert replied – words that had ceased to ring true a long time ago. But from tomorrow on he would be, at least he hoped. “Just trust me on this.”

When Manuel disentangled himself from him and left the room with one last, worried look at him, Robert had to fight not to follow him.

He didn’t deserve to be with Manuel and Thomas. Not yet.

***

“Man, I hope I’ll be able to play on Saturday,” Joshua said loudly to no one in particular.

Thomas had to hide grin as he observed the young Alpha. On the field and during training Joshua was a force to be reckoned with, but when things didn’t go his way, he liked to vent and complain. A _lot_.

“Our midfield certainly needs you,” Thomas replied diplomatically. “But don’t sweat it. You are ready when Hansi says you are ready and everyone asking you to come back sooner can suck my dick.”

Beside them Lucas choked on his bottle of water. Thomas patted his back with an amused smile, watching the other Alpha’s coughing fit. Joshua rolled his eyes at them before bending down to tie his loose shoelaces again. “I wonder where Lewy is. I thought he would soak up all the attention after he has fought so hard for this trophy.”

Thomas chanced a look at their audience, several reporters impatiently abiding to the COVID restrictions as they waited for a snapshot and interview with their top striker. Even half an hour after the start of training Robert was nowhere to be seen. Hansi seemed to know what was going on, shrugging off the players’ questions without any explanation but a mysterious, satisfied smile on his face.

Speaking of mysterious, Manuel had been acting off since yesterday as well. His mate had come home early yesterday, already in this strange mood and uncharacteristically needy. Thomas had barely gotten a greeting out before Manuel had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into their bedroom. Thomas had been all too eager to comply with his mate’s desire, not ashamed to admit that the smell of a special other Omega on Manuel’s suit and dress shirt had spurred on both of them until said dress shirt was splattered in their mingled cum…

“Woah Müller, gross!” Joshua exclaimed with a scrunched-up face and Thomas noticed that his cock had stirred slightly at the memory.

He hid his embarrassment behind cheerful bravado. “You get yourself a hot Omega mate and then we’ll see how you do.”

Joshua opened his mouth to respond but then a sweet scent caught in both of their noses – a scent Thomas had only ever smelled once before. For a moment he wondered if he was starting to hallucinate it but then Joshua was looking over Thomas’ shoulders with wide eyes, his pupils blown big with unconcealed interest. Lucas was wearing a similar expression on his face and the training grounds turned ominously quiet. Thomas knew what – or who – he would see even before he managed to turn around.

Robert Lewandowski was walking over from their training center, a confident smile on his lips as he passed the shell-shocked reporters and stunned training staff. With every step that he took, he brought his intoxicating scent closer to Thomas.

Powerful. Heady. Unmated. Omega. _His_ Omega.

At once the scents of far too many aroused Alphas registered in Thomas’s instinct-driven brain and he let out a threatening growl. No one should dare to touch what was rightfully his. Behind him Lucas and Joshua jerked, startled by his strong reaction.

If Thomas wasn’t so giddy with glee - because Robert’s intentions were so obvious to him - he would have strangled the cheeky Omega for what he was doing right now: Deliberately putting on a show. A show for the media to prove that even though he was an Omega, he was still the goalscoring, once egoistical and now rather team-minded larger than life striker they had blatantly worshipped yesterday evening. But it was also a show for their team mates, hammering home that he was still as untouchable as he had been when they thought he was an Alpha. Because Thomas wasn’t the only one interested in getting a piece of that ass – obviously – and it should be a stroke to Thomas’ ego to watch Robert calmly make his way towards him, unbothered by their unmated Alpha team mates trying to win his attention in the oldest, best known way of courtship. It should be amusing to see Robert’s eyes entirely fixed on him, not gifting anyone else with just a fraction of his attention even as they greedily reached for him, arms trying to grab a hold of him as their noses were pushing against the Omega’s throat insistently to initiate proper scenting and make him submit.

Robert just kept walking, rejecting each and every proposal with his eyes glued to Thomas. The message would have been clear enough even without Robert coming to a stop in front of him and gracefully dropping to his knees.

Thomas paid no mind to the shocked gasps or the storm of camera clicking audible from the sidelines. His heart was soaring with joy and if they weren’t in public, he would bend that stubborn, cheeky Omega over the nearest surface and fuck that smug grin off his face. The idea of doing it now, staking his claim right where all his potential rivals and the entire world could see it was surprisingly appealing.

Thomas managed to stay in place, his voice low with barely suppressed desire. “You couldn’t have given me a heads-up, could you?”

Amusement danced in the Omega’s eyes as he looked up at him with devotion. “Now where would have been the fun in that? Besides, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me after all these years.”

“If I still wanted you?” Thomas repeated incredulously. With a frustrated snarl he fisted the Omega’s hair and pulled hard, eliciting a pained gasp as he forcefully exposed the long, smooth neckline. “You seriously think that there could ever be a day that I don’t want you?”

He didn’t give Robert a chance to respond, his free hand pushing the Omega roughly until he was on his back, with Thomas looming above him. How many nights had he dreamed of having this body underneath him? Of watching his two Omegas make love to each other?

Thomas had asked Robert for the truth but now that the dark-haired striker had bared himself, it struck him that he needed to come clean as well.

“I love you, Robert. I wanted to make you mine from the moment I first saw you.”

“Liar,” Robert replied even as he tilted his head further back, now willingly baring his neck in submission. “You thought I was an Alpha at the time.”

“Didn’t matter,” Thomas replied truthfully, distracted by the expanse of skin as he nosed along Robert’s unmarred throat. “I thought about submitting to you all the time. Would have done it if that’s what it took to be yours.”

Robert gasped and without meaning to bucked underneath the Alpha. “ _Mine_ …”

His eyes were almost black with desire, only a thin ring of ice remaining and the scent of his slick so overwhelming that Thomas’s cock was straining painfully against its prison. More delicious sweetness, then all of a sudden his first mate was gripping his arm, eyes just as dark. For a moment Thomas wondered if Manuel wanted to claim their new mate first because he could definitely get behind that idea, but then Manuel was pulling him up and away from Robert.

“Not here, Alpha. Home.”

He didn’t seem capable of more words, but Thomas understood. Reluctantly he pulled Robert up with him, tucking the needy Omega between his own body and Manuel’s as they stumbled away.

The crowd of teammates and training staff parted wordlessly and Thomas was far too gone to feel embarrassed that he was snapping and growling like a rabid animal at everyone who even dared to look at either of his Omegas.

Later he had no idea how they ended up at his and Manuel’s house, if the latter had driven them here – unlikely considering he was barely lucid either – or someone else had given them a ride. It didn’t matter.

Eventually they ended up in his bedroom, tearing each other’s clothes off before getting onto the large mattress. Barely a second passed before Robert positioned himself on his fours and wriggled his ass, honest to God _presenting_ as though he was made for it.

The mere sight caused Thomas to moan and a trickle of pre-cum to leak from his rock-hard dick. “N-not yet,” he managed between gritted teeth. “I wouldn’t last…”

His words died on his tongue when he realized Robert wasn’t presenting for him. His brain short-circuited when Manuel climbed up behind the younger Omega, grabbing his hips tightly before slamming his hips forward and burying his large cock into Robert to the hilt.

And Thomas didn’t know what it was – seeing Manuel so mad with desire, Robert’s sharp scream of pleasure, just the sight of his two Omegas enjoying themselves without him or the realization that in this moment his sweet Manuel was taking Robert’s virginity – because Thomas was willing to bet Robert had stayed true to stereotypical Alpha behavior and not taken it up the ass before.

Either way all of those things combined sent Thomas plunging over the edge and with a cry he came all over the sheets.

It took him a moment to compose himself, the sound of Manuel’s grunts and Robert’s cries the first thing registering in his mind beyond the daze of his climax. When he could finally see again, he was treated to the amazing sight of Robert’s face right next to his own, the striker’s entire body rocking back and forth with the force of Manuel’s thrusts. The older Omega was draped possessively over his back, his fingers pressed so tightly into Robert’s hips that they would certainly leave dark bruises.

Now that his own arousal was satisfied for the next few minutes, Thomas was able to just lay on the side, propping up his head with a fond smile as he watched his two Omegas in the throes of passion. “What did I ever do to deserve the two of you?” he murmured appraisingly to himself but judging by their smiles, both of them had still heard him.

“I’m close, so close!” Manu whimpered far too soon and Robert let out a needy groan.

“Not yet, Manu, please! Not yet!”

Manuel shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep himself from coming and Thomas encouraged him with a proud smile. “You heard him, sweetheart. I know you can hold out for a little more.”

Manuel gave a jerky nod, eager to please his Alpha. Thomas turned his face towards their new mate. “How long has it been since you took care of yourself?”

“Don’t know,” Robert replied which didn’t surprise Thomas.

He considered giving Robert permission to come right now but he figured their Omega deserved a better gift after what he had done today.

He leaned forward, mindful not to get in the way of Manuel’s insistent thrusts as he wrapped his hand around Robert’s cock for the first time. He was big for an Omega, even bigger than Manuel and it felt just perfect in the Alpha’s hand. He savored Robert’s surprised cry before he started to stroke him in a slow, firm rhythm. “You’re so brave, Lewy, so beautiful. Bet they are all envious of me now. Managed to snatch the two hottest Omegas in the world for myself.”

Both Omegas moaned approvingly at his words and Thomas increased the speed, pumping Robert’s arousal so firmly and insistently that it had to hurt but it seemed the raven-haired was more than fine with that, his body jerking violently in spasms and pre-cum dripping from his shaft.

Some other day Thomas would test his Omega’s obedience, but not now in the moment of their mating. “You can come now, Lewy,” he nudged softly and Robert arched his back and came over the Alpha’s hand with a shout of pleasure. Thomas smiled and leaned down to rub his face comfortingly against the side of Robert’s head, marking him with his scent while he brought his stained hand up to his own lips to taste the Omega.

He couldn’t stifle an appreciative groan, his cock already half-hard again. He noticed Manuel had stopped moving to give Robert time to adjust and was now pulling out of the smaller one.

It was amazing how perfect in tune his two Omegas seemed to be because just as Thomas wondered why Manuel didn’t want to finish inside of Robert, the latter begged. “Claim me, Thomas. Please, I need you.”

Thomas shushed him gently, his fingers trailing comfortingly along Robert’s sweat-soaked body. “I will, of course I will.”

He pulled Robert into a deep, open-mouthed kiss while he blindly positioned himself behind the Omega’s ass. As soon as they broke their kiss, Manuel took over from where he was now kneeling on the bed right in front of the younger Omega.

Just watching his two mates kissing each other senseless was driving Thomas mad with desire and he dropped his head between Robert’s cheeks, soaking up the scent of arousal before he flicked his tongue against the hole.

“Fuck!” Robert exclaimed surprised and Thomas smiled knowingly before he shamelessly buried his face into the crack and lapped the Omega’s slick like a cat getting their treat.

Robert tasted sweet and heady but amidst the typical Omega flavor there was still the slightest hint of dark musk that Thomas had come to associate with his brave and cheeky team mate. It shouldn’t be as arousing as it was, but Thomas was far past the point of caring. He licked greedily into Robert’s most secret core, getting slick and his own saliva all over his face, but again, he couldn’t care less. One of his hands came up to grasp the striker’s hip to hold him in place while the other trailed blindly to the Omega’s cock.

Thomas was pleased to find Robert already half-hard again.

At his touch Robert let out a strangled mewl but then he shifted slightly, pressing his backside further into Thomas’s face. Whatever it was that he was doing, it cut off his verbal response and Thomas pulled back to look at his face, about to voice his disapproval when hist last braincells went offline.

Robert wasn’t voicing his pleasure any longer because his mouth was now otherwise occupied. He had dropped his head and was bobbing up and down on Manuel’s hard length eagerly. The blond’s body was wired with tension as he positioned himself to give Robert a more comfortable angle, one hand tangled in that shock of raven hair while he was supporting himself on the other as he arched his body backwards. Strangely, despite Robert being the one letting his mates shamelessly use his body, he seemed more dominant than ever as he loomed over Manuel’s thighs, undoing the older Omega with just his mouth.

A shiver of naked desire went down Thomas’s spine and he growled possessively. “My Omega, mine!” He couldn’t for the life of him tell which one of the two men he was referring too, but it ceased to matter as he tightened his hold on Robert’s hip, his other hand locking around Robert’s throbbing cock, the pained yet aroused scream of his beautiful second Omega ringing in his ears as he buried himself into that glorious body.

His legs were trembling as he tried to adjust to the velvet heat, a moan slipping from his lips as he watched Robert return his attention to Manuel immediately. The raven-haired’s body was still locked up with tension from Thomas’s hard grip around his cock but as the Alpha had suspected, Robert seemed to need it to keep from coming too soon yet again.

Robert had gone his whole life without a bond and far too many years without being able to let go and surrender to his partner like an Omega needed to do from time to time. It was equally amazing and heartbreaking to see him do so now and to know that Thomas was the only Alpha who ever got to see Robert like this, trusting and open.

The realization sent Thomas into a dizzying cycle of desire, need and gratitude and he leaned forward, covering the Omega’s body with his own as he whispered, “You have fought long enough, my beautiful Omega. Let go now.”

The words were uttered gently but Robert cried out as though it had been an order he had been desperately waiting for, his thick cock pulsing pleadingly in Thomas’s hand.

The Alpha whispered soothing words into Robert’s ear, utterly amazed that the striker didn’t take a moment to compose himself but instantly went down on Manuel again, so heartbreakingly, beautifully eager to please that it took every ounce of self-control for Thomas not to come on the spot. Instead he raised his gaze to Manuel, finding those ocean blue eyes trained on him, pupils dilated with arousal but waiting for his Alpha’s permission.

Thomas let out a growl of triumph as he finally announced to both of them. “You can come now.”

Manuel’s loud moan filled his ears as he shot down Robert’s throat, the younger Omega’s own sounds of pleasure muffled by the pulsing cock in his mouth. Robert’s release splattered over Thomas’s hand and the Alpha cried out as the Omega’s walls tightened further around him, forcing him to follow his mates into oblivion.

His orgasm was so powerful that Thomas’s vision whited out for a moment, the three of them collapsing into a heap of limbs. The air was thick with sex and pheromones and Thomas smiled lazily as the scents of happy, satisfied Omegas instantly registered in his brain. He and Manuel were both sprawled over Robert and his mate was smiling at him warmly. They leaned forward at the same time, capturing each other’s lips and sharing a lazy kiss, both of them happy and proud of each other.

When they felt Robert eventually stir back into awareness, there were no words needed between the two mates, their emotions processing so clearly over their strong, thrumming bond. They parted, shifting back just enough to bend down over Robert and turn him gently on his back.

He looked absolutely magnificent like this, raven hair spiked in all directions, a thin sheen of sweat over his skin, his own come splattered over his stomach and chest while the traces of Manuel’s release that he hadn’t been able to swallow, were painted on his cheeks and chin. And above all his amplified scent.

It was the first time in his life that Robert had ever smelled content.

“You are ours,” Thomas croaked out over the emotions suffocating him.

In front of him Manuel reached out to stroke his hand comfortingly over Robert’s cheek. “And we are yours.”

Robert whimpered, his eyes brimming with tears of joy as his Alpha and Omega mates leaned down, nuzzling his neck from both sides affectionately. They flicked their tongues over the skin once, twice, Robert’s low moan filling the silence before they bit down at the same time, claiming the Omega as their equal mate.

Robert was crying when he felt their strong mating bond embracing him, cocooning him in their warmth with the promise of security, comfort and love.

And for the first time Robert’s heart didn’t feel empty any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave comments and/or kudos. Visible feedback keeps me going.


End file.
